A Thing Called Life
by lathiefniwa 'UCHIHA
Summary: Tuhan memberikan apa yang kita butuhkan, bukan yang kita inginkan. Laki-laki itu bagaikan seseorang yang dikirim untukku, tapi aku tidak bisa memilikinya. Start from that day, my life changed. And this is my destiny./PROLOG/Mind to RnR?


__**Salam kenal buat semua readers di sini. Saya memang bukan writer baru, tapi udah lama banget ga bikin cerita. Akhir-akhir ini cuma sempet baca fict punya author-author berbakat disini aja, hehehehe. Jadi saya masih sangat butuh bantuan dalam menulis cerita.**

**Chapter ini baru percobaan, kalau reviewnya bagus dan banyak yang mau untuk dilanjutkan baru saya lanjutkan. Jadi review para readers semua disini sangat mempengaruhi jalannya cerita dan nasib ceritanya juga.**

**Maaf kalau bahasa saya terlalu baku atau terlalu berat, tapi ini memang gaya saya, _every author have their own characteristic, right? _Jadi maaf sekali lagi.**

**Kritik dan saran dari para authors dan readers disini sangat saya butuhkan. Terserah mau yang bagus atau yang jelek, yang pasti bisa membantu saya menjadi lebih baik.**

**Jadi vote dari review semua yang akan menentukkan cerita ini akan diteruskan atau tidak.**

**And Happy Reading!**

* * *

- **PROLOG -**

_Do you believe in destiny?_

_._

_Something always happen to us_

_._

_Unpredicted and fast_

_._

_We just can accept it_

_And think, how we pass it?_

_._

_Through the right way_

_Or maybe the wrong way_

_._

_We dicide it by ourself_

_._

_._

_And destiny_

_._

_Change me_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tuesday morning in New York_

_19 December 2000_

Winter_, saat yang paling tepat untuk berbagi kebahagiaan. Pagi ini salju turun. Gumpalan-gumpalan putih kecil dan ringan itu terus menutupi jalan-jalan di kota yang selalu sibuk setiap saat ini. Walaupun cuaca cukup dingin, namun tidak menghentikan aktivitas orang-orang yang sedari tadi sudah hilir mudik mengisi jalanan di New York. _

_Ornamen-ornamen Natal bahkan sudah menghiasi kota New York dari Senin lalu, padahal Natal masih satu Minggu lagi. Orang-orang memang tidak akan pernah sabar jika menunggu hari yang bahagia._

_Gedung-gedung bertingkat nan megah yang berjejer secara teratur di sepanjang jalan, serta deru kendaraan yang melintasi jalan. Suasana yang tentu saja sudah tidak asing lagi bagi penghuni yang sudah lama tinggal di New York._

_Namun berbeda dengan gadis kecil yang saat ini tengah berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dengan senyum yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya yang merona karena dinginnya cuaca saat ini dan juga karena topi baru yang sedang dipakainya yang baru saja dibeli beberapa saat yang lalu, mulutnya terus saja mengoceh tentang topi barunya dan bagaimana nanti ia akan memperlihatkan topi itu kepada sahabatnya saat Natal nanti. Sesekali ia juga bertanya tentang toko-toko yang ia lewati kepada orang tuanya. Gadis kecil itu memang terlihat sangat menikmati perjalanan mereka._

_Mereka memang bukan penghuni yang sudah lama tinggal di sini. Mereka hanya turis yang sedang berlibur. Bagi gadis kecil itu, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya berkunjung ke Amerika. Namun tidak bagi kedua orang tuanya yang memang sudah sering mondar-mandir dari Jepang ke Amerika demi mengurus perusahaannya. Benar, Jepang merupakan Negara asal mereka. Negara Matahari Terbit dengan keindahan bunga Sakura yang melegenda._

"_Ibu..," panggil gadis kecil itu kepada sang Ibu yang langsung menoleh ke bawah melihat anak semata wayangnya yang memang lebih pendek darinya. "Iya, Sakura." jawab Ibunya dengan lembut._

"_Tadi aku bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang sangat menyebalkan di toko yang baru saja kita kunjungi," lapornya kepada sang Ibu._

"_Menyebalkan bagaimana?" kali ini Ayahnya ikut berbicara._

"_Saat aku melihat-lihat di bagian toko yang menjual sepatu, tiba-tiba di balik rak sepatu itu muncul anak laki-laki aneh itu," ceritanya dengan nada sebal. Ayah dan Ibunya hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi sambil mendengarkan cerita Sakura._

"_Lalu tiba-tiba dia membentakku, 'Apa kau lihat-lihat?' dia bilang seperti itu padaku," Sakura mulai menirukan suara anak yang menurutnya menyebalkan tadi. Ibu dan Ayahnya sedikit terkejut, "Benarkah?" tanya sang Ibu dengan nada khawatir yang sedikit dibuat-buat._

"_Benar, lalu aku membentaknya lagi. 'Siapa yang melihatmu? Aku sedang melihat sepatu, jika kau merasa aku melihatmu, berarti wajahmu seperti sepatu.'," Sakura mengambil napas sejenak karena sedari tadi ia bicara tanpa berhenti ataupun barang koma satupun._

"_Kemudian dia membalasnya,'Dasar kampungan, tidak pernah lihat sepatu?' dan dia pergi begitu saja dengan sombongnya," lanjut Sakura. _

_Ibunya berpikir sejenak lalu bertanya, "Dia berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang?"_

"_Ya, dia berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang bukan bahasa aneh yang dipakai orang-orang disini," jelas Sakura._

"_Bahasa Inggris bukan bahasa aneh, Sakura," ralat sang Ayah._

'_Ternyata banyak orang Jepang yang pergi kesini,' batin Ibu Sakura yang memang sempat bertemu dengan temannya yang orang Jepang juga di toko tadi._

"_Sakura, kau mau popcorn?" tanya sang Ayah mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Sakura tidak kesal lagi. Jarinya menunjuk sebuah gerobak kecil di tepi jalan yang menjual aneka rasa popcorn dan sedang ramai pembeli. "Aku mau. Tolong belikan Sakura satu, ya Ayah?" pinta Sakura sedikit memelas kepada Ayahnya._

"_Baiklah kau tunggu sebentar di sini bersama Ibumu ya," _

_Sakura langsung mengembangkan senyuman di wajahnya yang mungil sambil mengangguk dengan penuh semangat, sementara Ayahnya langsung melesat ke barisan untuk membeli popcorn._

_Sakura masih berdiri memandangi jalanan yang ramai dengan kendaraan dan orang yang berlalu lalang kesana-kemari. Saat ini ia dan Ibunya memang berada tepat di sebuah pertigaan, tak jauh darinya berdiri dengan kokoh sebuah lampu lalu lintas dengan dua lampu bergambar manusia berwarna merah dan hijau._

_Dilihatnya belasan orang yang menunggu di dekatnya untuk menyeberang namun masih menunggu karena lampu bergambar itu masih menyala merah. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sebuah ringtone ponsel dan Sakura langsung tahu kalau suara itu berasal dari ponsel Ibunya, dengan cekatan Ibunya langsung mengeluarkan benda mungil itu dari dalam tasnya._

_Setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel, Ibu Sakura langsung mengangkatnya tanpa ragu "Ayame, ada apa menelpon?" tanya wanita itu pada orang diseberang sana yang tentu saja Ayame, orang kepercayaannya yang sekarang ada di Jepang. Dan Ibunya langsung sibuk dengan urusannya._

_Mengerti akan hal itu, Sakura tidak bertanya apa-apa. 'Pasti masalah pekerjaan,' batin Sakura yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Ia pun kembali memperhatikan orang-orang yang tadi akan menyeberang._

_Tiba-tiba gambar manusia berwarna merah itu redup dan tergantikan dengan yang berwarna hijau. Dan dengan serempak, orang-orang yang tadi menunggu itu langsung berjalan dengan langkah cepat menyeberangi jalan di depan Sakura. Hanya beberapa detik waktu untuk mereka menyeberangi jalan._

_Seorang anak perempuan yang Sakura yakini lebih muda darinya ikut menjadi rombongan yang menyeberangi jalan tersebut, menyeberang meninggalkan Sakura. Sambil menenteng boneka teddy bear di tangan kanannya, gadis itu berusaha menyamakan gerakan kakinya dengan Ibu yang menggandengnya. Tanpa sadar boneka itu terserempet orang dewasa yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya dan terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya._

"_Teddy…," tangis gadis itu mulai pecah namun ia tidak bisa mengambil bonekanya karena Ibunya terus menariknya dan tidak sadar jika boneka sang anak jatuh di tengah jalan. _

_Sakura yang melihatnya secara reflek langsung berlari ke arah boneka yang tergeletak di tengah jalan, ia berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang-orang dewasa dan mengambil boneka itu. Boneka itu langsung disambarnya dan ia segera berlari menyusul gadis kecil itu untuk memberikan bonekanya yang terjatuh._

_Langsung diberinya boneka itu sambil tersenyum dan gadis itu pun berhenti menangis sambil berkata, "Thank you," kepada Sakura. Sementara Ibunya masih belum menyadari kejadian yang menimpa anaknya dan terus menggandeng dan menarik tangan anaknya agar tidak terlepas darinya, kemudian mereka pun menghilang di kerumunan._

_Sakura sangat bahagia karena berhasil menyelamatkan boneka itu dan membuat gadis itu berhenti menangis. Memang saat yang tepat untuk memberikan kebahagiaan bukan? _

_Sakura pun teringat dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya yang ada di seberang jalan, ia takut jika mereka nanti mencari Sakura karena tiba-tiba menghilang. Dengan cepat ia berlari menyeberangi jalan itu lagi, tanpa sadar bahwa gambar manusia hijau itu sudah tergantikan oleh manusia berwarna merah beberapa detik yang lalu._

_Tepat saat Sakura menyadari ada yang salah dengan keadaannya di tengah jalan itu, sebuah mobil sedan melaju dari sebelah kanan menuju ke arahnya. Dan kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat._

_Orang-orang segera berlarian menghampiri Sakura yang tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Ibu dan Ayah Sakura yang sedang berdebat mencari-cari anaknya langsung diam terpaku saat mendengar orang-orang berteriak bahwa ada seorang gadis kecil baru saja tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil tepat di hadapannya. _

_Tanpa sadar popcorn dari tangan Ayah Sakura langsung jatuh terhempas ke tanah yang dingin. Ia berlari secepat mungkin ke arah kerumunan itu, disusul oleh Ibu Sakura yang mulai meneteskan air matanya sambil menutup mulut menggunakan tangannya yang masih menggenggam ponselnya._

_Ayah Sakura langsung menerobos kerumunan itu dan dengan kasar disingkirkannya orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis kecil yang tergeletak tak berdaya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anak semata wayangnya. Kedua orang tua Sakura langsung terduduk di samping Sakura dan berusaha memanggilnya._

"_Sakura..," panggil Ibunya dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan diiringi oleh isak tangis._

_Sang Ayah mengangkat sang anak ke pangkuannya dan memeluknya dengan erat, "Sakura, bertahanlah.." ucapnya di telinga Sakura. Anak yang sepuluh menit lalu masih tertawa dengan ceria, kini sudah terkulai lemah dan diselimuti aura kesedihan. Betapa hebatnya waktu yang sanggup mengambil semuanya dalam sekejap._

"_Ayah… Ibu…" ucap Sakura lirih. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan badannya yang mungil terus melemah._

"_Maaf.."_

_._

_._

_._

_Just close your eyes_

_._

_You'll be alright_

_._

_No one can hurt you now_

_._

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

**Just leave your review. Lebih baik diteruskan atau tidak? Dan saya tidak memaksa untuk login sebelum mereview.**

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
